Aku tak sendiri lagi!
by Kaira Sasaki
Summary: ' Di dunia ini... Orang seperti apa yang akan menganggapku dibutuhkan? Hhh... Apa harapanku terdengar terlalu muluk? Sendirian juga tak apa kan...'    last chap nih..  RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Ao minna...

Daijobu desu ka?

Kali ini Author stress akan menampilkan ( Jyaahh... menampilkan?) sebuah fic yang terinspirasi dari komik yang berjudul **"** **Let Me Hear the Liric ****© Banri Hidaka "**

Happy reading...

**Aku tak sendiri lagi?**

**Declaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing:**

**Neji x Sasuke **

' Di dunia ini... Orang seperti apa yang akan menganggapku dibutuhkan? Hhh... Apa harapanku terdengar terlalu muluk? Sendirian juga tak apa kan...'

...

' Hhh... sebentar lagi waktunya minum obat! Menyebalkan...' keluh seorang pemuda berbaju pasien malas-malasan, kabur dari kamar dan bersembunyi di atap rumah sakit.

' Andai bisa kabur... Aku bosan berada disini! Hhh... Kenapa hari-hariku berlalu seperti ini terus? Apa hidupku ini sia-sia...' pasien itu melihat jauh kearah bukit hijau di belakang rumah sakit.

"AKUUU INGIIIN BEBASSS!" teriaknya dengan sekuat tenaga, berharap bahwa tiba-tiba Ia memiliki sepasang sayap dipunggungnya dan secepatnya terbang meninggalkan tempat ini.

" Berisik!"

Pasien itu menoleh, " Siapa ka...u?" tanyanya kaget. Tidak menyangka bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya di atap ini. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang berdiri di sudut atap. ' Rambutnya indah...' batinnya kagum.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat!"

' Preman ya?' batin pasien itu. " Kau ini preman?"

" Bukan!"

" Perampok?"

"Bukan!"

" Penjambret?"

" Bukan!" jawab pemuda itu kesal. Bagaimana bisa dia dikira seorang penjahat?

" Pemerkosa?"

" BUKAN!"

"Gembong mucikari?"

"BUKAAANN! Jangan mengira hal yang aneh-aneh! Aku bukan orang seperti itu!"

Pasien itu terkekeh, " Aku tau, kau pasti pasien dari RSJ kan?"

"Bukan!" pemuda itu mendekati sang pasien. " Sudah cukup!" ditatapnya mata pasien lekat-lekat.

"Matamu... Terlihat kosong!" ucap pasien itu tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa sungkan pada pemuda yang baru ditemuinya.

Merasa jengah, pemuda itu berlalu meninggalkan sang pasien tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Pasien itu terlihat sedikit kecewa, sampai matanya menemukan sesuatu yang tidak sengaja dijatukan pemuda tadi, ' Apa itu?' dipungutnya benda yang tergeletak dilantai itu lalu dibacanya. ' Hyuuga Neji? Jadi namanya Neji!'

"Hey tunggu! Kau tidak berharap ini kukembalikan? Hey, Neji! Kau dengar aku? Aku Uchiha Sasuke, kau mau berteman denganku?"

"Siapa saja, tutuplah mulut anak ini !"

Brukk... Terdengar suara seperti benda jatuh, dengan enggan Neji menoleh dan didapatinya pasien tadi tergolek lemas di lantai.

"Hey... Kau kenapa?" Neji mendekati Sasuke itu. "TOLONGG!"

" Uhh... Cepatlah datang menjemputku kakak..." ucapnya setengah sadar.

"Eh?" walaupun sempat bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke, Neji membawanya ke dalam rumah sakit untuk meminta bantuan.

...

" Terima kasih telah menolongnya!" ucap dokter Kakashi

Neji mengangguk, " Apa kondisinya parah?"

" Jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Pada dasarnya dia memang bukan anak yang kuat..."

Neji diam, " Eee.. Permisi, saya mau pulang"

" Oh... Silahkan"

...

Esoknya~

" Sasuke, waktunya minum obat!" Seorang suster berambut pink memasuki ruangan

" Hn.." jawab Sasuke tanpa memindahkan matanya dari buku yang di bacanya.

" Tumben nggak kabur?"

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Biasanya kan kau kabur pada saat jam-jam minum obat! Lain kali jangan ceroboh seperti kemarin lho... Untung ada cowok keren yang menolongmu!"

" Cowok keren?"

" Ya, dia kesini untuk menjenguk temannya yang kecelakaan!"

" Oo begitu,"

" Dia keren ya? Boleh juga nih dijadiin pacar!"

" Apa?"

" Hahaha... Bercanda, kalau bisa ketemu lagi pasti senang sekali ya?"

" Khekhekhe... Sakura-san! Dia pasti kesini lagi untuk menemuiku kok!"

" Hah?"

Braakk " Heh bocah! KEMBALIKAN KARTU PELAJARKU..." Neji datang dan membanting pintu

" Waaahh... Sasuke hebat! Dia benar-benar datang..."

" Makanya serahkan padaku! Memang rencanaku agar dia datang kesini, meski dengan air muka berubah begitu. Dia akan menyadari kartu pelajarnya hilang saat pemeriksaan. Dan pak guru akan memarahinya!" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar dengan senang hati.

" Begitu ya? Ah, sepertinya aku harus ke ruangan lain sekarang! Daa... Sasuke!"

" Sialaaan... Kau ini!" urat jengkel berkedut di kening Neji. " Cepat kembalikan!"

" Tidak mau..."

" Kembalikan!"

" Emm... Bagaimana kalau kau menciumku dulu?"

" Eh?"

" Hahaha bercanda kok... Kau pasti ka-hmmpff"

Neji benar-benar mencium bibir Sasuke, " Sudah kan? Sekarang, cepat kembalikan!"

Sasuke masih kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya, " A-apa yang kau lakukan?" . Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

" Kau yang minta kan?"

" Aku hanya bercanda bodoh!"

Neji menyeringai, " Dasar anak kecil!"

Sasuke diam tersinggung, tubuhnya memang kecil karena penyakitnya. Tapi dia bukan anak kecil, umurnya sudah 17 tahun. Sasuke mengambil kartu pelajar milik Neji di bawah bantalnya lalu melemparnya dengan kasar, " Jangan panggil aku anak kecil! Sebenarnya aku ini sudah kelas 2 SMA!"

' Sebenarnya?' batin Neji

" Aku harus tinggal kelas karena penyakitku... Karena aku harus tinggal di rumah sakit!"

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "..."

" Kenapa? Aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu!"

" Hhhh... Aku pergi deh!"

Sasuke hanya diam melihat Neji pergi dan menutup pintu. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mencegah Neji pergi, bagaimanapun juga dia tak mau kehilangan teman barunya. Sudah cukup dia merasa kesepian selama ini, sudah cukup.

...

Neji duduk di depan komputernya, entahlah apa yang Ia kerjakan. Tapi pikirannya sedang kalut, ' Huh, Bocah menyebalkan yang beda satu tingkat denganku!'

" Menghadapi orang sakit itu buruk sekali..." Neji bergumam sendiri, lalu memegang kepalanya, " Bukan salahku kan, kalau aku menciumnya? Bukan salahku! Bukan salahku..."

" Tapi... Apa-apaan perasaan yang-merasa-paling-jahat ini?"

Tok tok tok

"Neji-nii, kau dipanggil Tou-san!" seru suara dari luar kamar, mungkin Hinata

" Ya!"

Neji menuruni tangga, ' Firasatku tidak enak!' batinnya. Dengan santai Neji membuka pintu ruang kerja pamannya ( ayah Hinata ).

" Duduk!" perintah Hiashi dingin, " Hari ini ada telepon dari sekolah, apa lagi yang kau perbuat?"

" Tidak ada..."

" Sebenarnya kau ingin jadi apa? Kelakuanmu semakin hari semakin buruk! Paman benar-benar tidak bisa memahamimu!"

" Tentu saja..."

Hiashi menoleh dan menatap mata Neji tajam.

" Mana mungkin kan memahami pikiran orang lain! Karena paman... Bukan aku!"

" Bicara apa kau! Kau anggap apa paman ini hah?"

" Aku berhak melakukan apapun... Termasuk mencari kebebasanku!" Neji berpaling dan keluar ruangan itu, membanting pintu keras-keras adalah hal yang Ia lakukan setelahnya.

' Kenapa semua orang menyalahkanku?' Neji mulai mengingat kejadian yang terjadi mulai tadi pagi. Mulai dari guru-guru yang memarahinya hingga yang terakhir pamannya.

'_Aku Uchiha Sasuke, kau mau berteman denganku?' _ terlintas ucapan yang membuatnya sedikit merasa nyaman. Entahlah, yang jelas Neji ingin menemui orang yang mengucapkan kalimat itu, sekarang. Ya, menemui Sasuke.

...

Cklek...

Neji membuka pintu dengan perlahan, dilihatnya kamar itu kosong! Kamar uchiha Sasuke.

' Lagi-lagi dia kabur...' batin Neji dan mendekati tempat tidur putih tersebut, ' Padahal aku sudah capek-capek dat...'

" Neji?"

Neji menoleh, " Apa?"

" Kau datang lagi?" Sasuke berkata senang

" Ya!"

" Mau menemuiku kan?" mata Sasuke berbinar

" Ya!"

" Benarkah?"

Neji mengangguk malas, " Kau tidak takut padaku? Setelah apa yang kulakukan tadi siang?"

" Awalnya sih iya, kupikir kau ini seorang gembong mucikari ! Tapi Neji nggak menakutkan kok, karena Neji mau menemuiku lagi..."

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke membuat Neji kaget, lalu tersenyum. " Kurasa keberadaanmu disini sudah digariskan oleh waktu, agar aku bisa melihatmu secara berbeda dengan orang lain."

" Hn? Benar juga ya... Aku tidak kepikiran sampai kesitu!"

"Sebaiknya kau tidur! Sudah malam..."

" Baiklah, tapi... kau mau datang lagi kan?"

" Kalau lagi pengen!" Neji beranjak dan menuju pintu.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, " Janji ya..."

' Aku tak sendiri lagi' batinnya riang!

...

Sasuke melongok keluar dari pintu, celingak-celinguk memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang melihatnya. Dengan sangat pelan Sasuke keluar dari kamar.

" Hey Sasuke, mau kemana kau? Ini masih pagi!"

" Ano Sakura-san, aku tadi melihat Neji datang... Jadi aku mau menemuinya!"

" Neji?" Sakura menghela nafas panjang, " Mungkin Neji akan menjenguk temannya, dia dirawat di kamar 11-43! Kau kesana saja..."

" Hn? Terima kasih Sakura-san!"

" Ya sudah, tapi kau harus kembali saat waktunya minum obat ya..."

" Baik!" Sasuke mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan menuju kamar 11-43.

.

.

' Kelihatannya Neji belum sampai!' batinnya dan Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Neji di depan kamar. Beberapa menit berselang, Neji datang dengan membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan segar.

" Neji!"

" Hai..."

" Nggak mau main ketempatku?"

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, " Bisa bekeliaran sampai sini, itu artinya kau sehat dan baik-baik saja kan! Jadi... Aku tidak perlu ke tempatmu? Sana! Kembali ke kamarmu..."

" Apa?"

Neji mengacuhkan Sasuke dan memasuki kamar 11-43, " Hhh... Dicuekin!"

Dasar bandel, Sasuke malah menunggu Neji di depan kamar itu. Sampai pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka, dan keluarlah Neji dari sana.

" Aa_hai Neji? Apa kabar?" tanya Sasuke gugup, mau beralasan seperti apa lagi!

Neji hanya memandang Sasuke diam, dan berlalu pergi. Hal ini membuat Sasuke sebal, ' Huh... Apa-apaan sikapnya itu?'

Karena penasaran Sasuke mengintip teman Neji lewat pintu yang kebetulan tidak ditutup.

" Daripada mengintip, lebih baik kau masuk saja..."

" Eh?" Sasuke kaget karena teman Neji langsung mengetahui kehadirannya, " Selamat pagi..."

" Siapa kau?"

" Aku Uchiha Sasuke... Salam kenal!"

" Hm? Ada urusan apa?"

" Aaa_tidak-tidak! Aku cuma penasaran dengan temannya Neji saja kok..."

" Kau kenal Neji?" Sasuke mengangguk, " O iya, perkenalkan namaku Sabaku no Gaara! Kau mengenal Neji darimana?"

" Aku ketemu dia di atap beberapa hari yang lalu..."

" Ooo..."

" Kakak kecelakaan ya? Kecelakaan apa?"

" Kecelakaan motor!"

" Pasti sakit..."

" Hm? Hanya awalnya saja, sekarang sudah tidak!"

" Semoga kakak cepat sembuh..."

" Terima kasih! Kau sendiri sakit apa?"

" Aaa—Eh, ngomongin Neji aja yuk!"

' Mungkin dia tidak mau mengungkitnya!' batin Gaara, " Neji ya? Eee... Oh iya, sebenarnya Neji itu sangat populer lho!"

" Benarkah?"

" Selain genius dia juga tampan kan?"

" Dia genius?"

" Tapi, sekarang dia berubah... Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya!"

" Padahal kalian berteman kan?"

" Ya! Tapi dia tak pernah cerita apapun!"

' Dia tidak pernah cerita apapun pada siapapun ya?' batin Sasuke

...

Neji tengah berbaring di kamarnya.

KRIEET, muncullah Hanabi dari balik pintu. " Nii?"

" Mau apa Hanabi?"

" Nii bolos lagi?"

" ..."

" Hanabi? Kau sedang apa di kamar Neji-nii?" tanya Hinata yang baru pulang sekolah, lalu ikut-ikutan melongok ke kamar Neji, " Neji-nii? Hari ini bolos lagi?"

" Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Neji

" Tentu saja itu urusanku!"

" ..."

" Karena Neji-nii kan kakakku!"

Neji bangkit dan keluar dari kamar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

" Hiks... Hiks!"

" Nee-chan? Jangan menangis!"

Hinata menunduk dan memeluk Hanabi, " Kita tidak boleh saling berkelahi, kita kan bersaudara..."

...

Tanpa sadar Neji melangkahkan kaki ke rumah sakit dan lihat, sekarang dia berhenti di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Neji ragu untuk mengetuk pintu ataupun masuk, bagaimanapun juga ini sudah larut! Bisa menyelinap masuk RS dengan tidak diketahui siapapun saja sudah untung.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, " Neji?"

" Hai! Kau terbangun ya?"

" Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?"

" Entahlah, aku hanya ingin pergi ke tempat sepi saja! Mungkin di atap..."

" Tapi sekarang dingin sekali lho... Kau bisa mati kedinginan!"

" Mati? Mungkin kematian itu boleh juga..."

PLAAK, Sasuke menampar wajah Neji, membuat Neji tersentak kaget.

" Bicara apa kau? Orang sehat sepertimu jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan mudah!"

" ..."

" Yang kau takuti sebenarnya adalah dirimu sendiri! Aku tidak suka... Karena kau masih punya masa depan yang panjang! Jangan membuang waktumu dengan sia-sia!"

" Kenapa? Kenapa kau mempedulikanku?"

" Kupikir, kau mirip denganku!"

" Eh?"

" Katanya mau ke tempat yang sepi, ayo kita ke atap!"

.

.

" Haaah... Udara luar memang segar!"

' Kenapa dia bisa keluar melalui jendela dengan mudah sih?' batin Neji heran, ' Dia monyet ya?'

" Kunci jendela itu rusak!" ucap Sasuke menjelaskan

" Rusak? Ceroboh sekali!"

" Aku yang merusaknya kok..."

' Merusaknya?' Neji hanya ber-sweatdrop ria, " Untuk apa?" Neji berhasil keluar melalui jendela itu

" Kalau begini, bisa bebas keluar masuk kan?"

" Iya tapi..."

" Tapi walaupun ingin masuk, ada tempat yang tidak bisa kumasuki!" potong Sasuke

" Kemana?"

" Kedalam hati Neji!"

" Eh?"

" Hati orang itu memang rumit ya! Aku juga tidak mengerti perasaan kakakku!"

" Kakak? Waktu itu kau juga mengigaukannya..."

" Jadi aku sampai mengigaukannya ya? Hahaha"

" ..."

"Hn, kakakku pergi meninggalkan aku! Kerja, kerja, dan kerja. Entah kenapa dia tak pernah mau menoleh padaku! Jika saja aku sehat, aku ingin kakak tertawa lagi! Oleh sebab itu aku harus jadi lebih kuat!"

" ..."

" Tapi sekeras apapun aku berusaha, pada akhirnya aku tidak akan mencapai apapun! Jadi aku selalu melarikan diri saat waktunya minum obat atau terapi! Kakak jadi tak perlu menanggung beban batin telalu berat terhadapku!"

" ..."

" Saat aku bertemu denganmu, kupikir apakah hari-hariku bisa berubah?"

" Kau terlalu berlebihan menganggapku! Aku ini orang yang payah..."

" Neji tidak seperti itu kok! Neji orang yang baik, buktinya kau selalu datang ke tempatku! Kau tidak seperti orang biasa!"

" ..."

" Kau tahu? Kenapa matamu terlihat kosong seakan mati?" Sasuke mendekati Neji dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

" ...?"

" Itu karena kau terlalu takut pada orang lain yang akan membuka hatimu! Tapi aku akan menjagamu, Neji!"

" Hm..."

" Karena itu, jangan mengatakan hal-hal menyedihkan seperti kematian untuk kedua kalinya!" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya.

" Hm..." Neji tersenyum lembut, " Kau sangat mengagumkan!"

Wajah Sasuke merona.

" Hei, bukankah sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar?"

" Iya!"

Neji melangkah dulu dan Sasuke berada di belakangnya, BRUUKKK

.

.

Neji menoleh dan mendekati Sasuke yang pingsan, " SASUKEE?"

" Sakit... Jantung?" tanya Neji kaget

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, " Ya, serangan kali ini masih ringan sih!"

" Apakah penyakitnya parah?"

" Kondisinya cukup sulit karena tubuhnya lemah..."

" ..."

" Saat ini adalah saat yang penting baginya untuk mempersiapkan kondisi tubuhnya untuk..." Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" ...?"

" Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengannya!"

Neji melihat Sasuke yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, " Aku pulang dulu Sasuke..."

TBC

Minna mau ripiu?


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga...

Sempet males nglanjutin sih, karena para riviewers banyak yang nggak log in ( Riviewers: udah untung gua mau ripiu! Dasar!)

Yaaa... tapi terima kasih ya, dah mau ripiu! Hehehe

Happy reading...

Terinspirasi dari **"** **Let Me Hear the Liric ****© Banri Hidaka "**

**Aku tak sendiri lagi?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing:**

**Neji x Sasuke **

Chapter sebelumnya

" Sakit... Jantung?" tanya Neji kaget

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, " Ya, serangan kali ini masih ringan sih!"

" Apakah penyakitnya parah?"

" Kondisinya cukup sulit karena tubuhnya lemah..."

" ..."

" Saat ini adalah saat yang penting baginya untuk mempersiapkan kondisi tubuhnya untuk..." Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" ...?"

" Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengannya!"

Neji melihat Sasuke yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, " Aku pulang dulu Sasuke..."

...

Chapter 2

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke saat ini. Wajahnya dipenuhi kerutan sebal ( bukan karena penuaan dini lho) dan bibirnya yang maju beberapa senti.

" Sedih deh..." ucapnya sebal

_Flashback_

" _Jadi Sakura-san memberitahu Neji tentang penyakitku?"_

_Sakura mengangguk, " Yang terpenting, pikirkanlah kondisi tubuhmu sendiri Sasuke!"_

" _Tapi Sakura-san..."_

" _Sudahlah Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke tidak menjawab lagi. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena dia tahu bahwa Sakura sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisinya._

_End flashback_

' Bagaimana reaksi Neji setelah mengetahui penyakitku? Apa dia masih mau menemuiku? Hhh... Seharusnya Neji tidak mengetahui hal ini!' batin Sasuke sedih.

" Aku tak ingin sendiri lagi..." gumamnya pelan.

Tok tok tok

" Sasuke?" panggil suara dari luar.

" Itu Neji?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan bangun dari tidurannya. Ia duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya di belakang tempat tidur yang telah dialasi bantal.

" Sasuke?" Kepala Neji melongok ke dalam kamar Sasuke, " Kukira kau tidur..."

" Kau datang?" Sasuke bertanya lirih, tidak seperti biasa.

" Ya? Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh? Kau sendiri kan yang menyuruhku sering datang kemari kan..." ucapnya sambil meletakkan buah-buahan yang dibawanya di meja.

"..."

Neji melirik Sasuke, " Lain kali jaga kesehatanmu ya! Jangan sampai pingsan lagi..."

Degh... Jantung Sasuke berdetak tak nyaman.

" Maaf, aku tidak menyadarinya! Dan sebaiknya kau jangan memaksakan diri!"

Sasuke tersenyum getir, inilah hal yang paling ditakuti Sasuke jika seseorang mengetahui penyakitnya. Kata-kata yang membuatnya begitu lemah hingga menjadi sesuatu yang tak berarti.

" Kalau merasa terbebani, tidak datang lagi juga tidak apa kok!" ucap Sasuke parau, kepalanya menunduk.

Neji terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Sasuke bisa berkata demikian. ' Apa kata-kataku menyinggungnya?' batin Neji merasa bersalah.

Menarik nafas panjang Neji menjawab, " Aku mengerti... Aku tidak akan datang lagi! Selamat tinggal!"

Sasuke melihat Neji yang mulai berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, sudut matanya berair . Dan tangis Sasuke pecah tepat saat Neji membuka pintu.

Neji mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi, " Kenapa menangis? Kau yang menyuruhku pergi kan?"

" A-aku..." Sasuke mengusap air matanya, " Walaupun aku tidak seperti orang lain, tapi... Aku tidak mau sendiri lagi!"

Neji menutup kembali pintu itu dan berbalik mendekati Sasuke. Dengan sebelah tangannya, Neji merengkuh Sasuke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap kepala Sasuke lembut. " Kalau nggak mau sendiri, kenapa mengusirku?"

" Habis, kau mengatakan hal yang sama dengan teman-temanku dulu... Dan akhirnya mereka meninggalkankanku!"

" Maaf... Maafkan aku! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan!"

" ..."

" Tapi ada kalanya, aku mencemaskanmu!"

' Aku tau Neji, kau memang orang yang baik...' batin Sasuke. " Neji..."

" Ya?"

" Aku mau ke atap..."

" Apa? Aku nggak mau ambil resiko!"

" Aku baik-baik aja kok!" bujuk Sasuke.

" Dasar! Daripada berkeliaran, lebih baik kau tidur saja Sasuke..."

" Tidak mau, pokoknya Neji harus ikut!"

.

.

" Tuh kan... Nggak ada salahnya melihat permukaan bumi dari atas atap!" ucap Sasuke senang.

' Kenapa aku mau saja diajak ke atap?' batin Neji bingung dengan sikapnya sendiri.

" Neji... Lihat, bukit itu! Benar-benar menantang kan?"

" Iya tahu..." jawab Neji malas-malasan.

" Kalau melihat bukit itu, rasanya aku bisa beberapa kali kena serangan jantung lho..." kata Sasuke berbinar.

" Kalau kamu yang ngomong, jadinya nggak lucu tau!" balas Neji sewot.

" Aku pernah beberapa kali ke bukit itu sewaktu SMP. Saat musim panas, aku suka sekali ke sana! Aku menyukai kemilau matahari yang menembus di antara dedaunan pepohonan yang ada disana."

" Hmm..." Neji hanya menanggapi malas.

" Tapi aku tidak suka musim dingin! Semuanya mati berguguran,"

" Aku malah suka dengan musim dingin!" jawab Neji santai.

" Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran

" Daun pepohonan yang berguguran itu ada maknanya."

" Apa?"

" Saat musim panas, pepohonan dibuat agar dapat menyimpan sedikit pancaran sinar matahari untuk menyuburkan daunnya. Tapi disaat musim dingin, sinar matahari yang tersimpan di pori-pori daun yang berguguran itu memberitahukan kepada kita, bahwa kehangatan juga tersimpan di musim dingin. Jadi seharusnya, musim dingin tidak terlalu buruk kan?"

Ziiingggg...

Sasuke memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, " Sepertinya aku pernah baca karangan itu!"

" Baca?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap, " Baris selanjutnya yaitu, emmm... Walaupun begitu dingin, tidak... Eee tidak menyurutkan rasaaaaa... Rasa sukaku pada musim dingin! Eee... Lalu baris terakhir..."

" Pepohonan itu memberitahukan matahari di pertengahan musim dingin!" ucap Neji memotong perkataan Sasuke.

" Apa? Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Seharusnya kan aku yang bilang!"

" (/) "tampak rona merah muda di pipi putih Neji

" Neji?"

" Itu puisi buatanku, saat aku kelas 5 SD!"

" ?"

" Kenapa? Kau mau mentertawakanku hah?"

" Jadi Neji yang buat?"

" Ya!"

" Hebat! Jadi Neji ya?" ucap Sasuke disertai senyuman yang lembut dan tulus.

" ..."

" Aku, sebenarnya sangat menyukai karangan itu! Saat musim dingin, walaupun aku tidak bisa keluar dan hanya bisa berada di kamar. Aku merasakan kehangatan cahaya matahari dari jendela kamarku, karangan itu selalu kubaca berulang-ulang. Aku suka sekali!"

Entah kenapa wajah Neji memanas, semburat merah muda semakin jelas tampak disana. 'Apakah aku demam?' batinnya

" Kupikir, Neji cocok jadi penulis!"

" Penulis?"

" Ya... Jadi penulis cerita untuk anak-anak! Bagaimana? Aku bisa merekomendasikanmu lho..." ucap Sasuke sambil terkekeh pada kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya.

" Aku jadi penulis cerita anak?" tanya Neji tak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

" Pertama, kau tahu banyak hal tentang cerita. Kedua, kau pintar. Ketiga, kau orang yang baik. Keempat, kau sangat imajinatif, dan seterusnya! Meski sedikit merepotkan, tapi kalau kau berusaha. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, walaupun membutuhkan waktu."

" Benarkah?"

" Hmm... Masa depan Neji bisa merentang hingga tak terbatas lho!"

...

Terdengar keributan dari ruang guru, " Apa katamu?" bentak salah seorang guru.

" Bapak tuli? Kuulangi ya, dengar baik-baik! Aku tidak mau di kekang lagi!" ucap Neji santai.

" Apa? Kau berani bicara seperti itu pada bapak?" ternyata bapak gendut botak itu tidak terima dengan ucapan Neji. " Kau tak akan jadi apa-apa tanpa kami, kau akan meyerah!"

" Memangnya kalau aku menyerah dan tak melakukan hal apapun, apa yang akan kulakukan!"

" Jangan bicara seenaknya!"

" Aku tak akan menyerah pak! Aku sudah punya rencana untuk itu!" Neji berkata datar

" Cobalah bersikap serius Neji!"

" Aku serius pak! Memang ada kan, sebagian guru yang ingin menghancurkan potensi siswa! Jadi kalau aku ingin bebas, boleh saja kan?" Neji mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruang guru. Terdengar sebagian guru menggerutu tidak suka.

" Haaa... Leganya!" ucap Neji riang setelah keluar dari ruang guru.

" Neji-nii!"

Neji menoleh ," Hai, Hinata!" ucapnya riang.

" Nekat sekali Neji-nii melakukan itu!"

" Tentu saja, aku kan... kakakmu!" Neji tersenyum dan bermaksud meninggalkan Hinata.

" Benar! Seperti itulah kakakku! Kakak yang kubanggakan..."

Neji mengacak rambut Hinata dan berlalu pergi , " Ya!"

" Akhirnya Neji-nii sudah berubah! Dia telah bergerak dengan kemauannya sendiri"gumam Hinata bahagia

.

.

" Nejiiiiii...!" teriak Sasuke saat melihat Neji melewati koridor rumah sakit.

" Kau ini benar-benar orang sakit ya?"

" Apa-apaan itu, terhadap orang jantungan sepertiku?" omel Sasuke. " Padahal kondisiku akhir-akhir ini sedang bagus!"

" Benarkah? Walaupun dalam kondisi suram sekalipun, kulihat kau tetap cerah!"

" Apaan tuh?" tanya Sasuke

" Reaksimu selalu spontan dan berlebihan!"

" Ah jangan memuji..."

" Ya, nama lainnya adalah kebodohan yang tak berujung!"

" Dari tadi maksudnya mau ngomong apa sih?" bentak Sasuke jengkel.

Neji memegang tangan Sasuke, " Terima kasih ya, kau telah merubahku!"

Wajah Sasuke merona, kemudian Ia tertunduk " Neji, boleh tidak kalau kita tetap berpegangan tangan? Meski hanya sebentar!"

Neji mempererat genggamannya ," Tentu!"

Sasuke tersenyum puas, tapi senyum itu hilang saat ada yang memanggil namanya.

" Sasuke!" panggil seseorang, Sepertinya Sasuke kenal suara itu.

Sasuke dan Neji menoleh ke arah orang itu ," Ternyata kau di sini? Sudah lama ya, tidak bertemu!"

Mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar, " Kakak!"

' Jadi ini kakak Sasuke, memang mirip sekali!' batin Neji

" Ke-kenapa kemari! Pulang sana!" bentak Sasuke tidak suka, tapi orang itu malah mendekat. " Jangan dekati aku! Mau apa kakak kemari setelah meninggalkan aku sendirian di sini? Aku benci kakak!" ucap Sasuke gusar

" Sasuke?" orang itu menatap sedih

Sasuke berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, " Sasuke, hei kau tidak boleh lari!" teriak Neji, yang tak dihiraukan Sasuke.

Neji mengikuti Sasuke setelah membungkukkan badannya pada kakak Sasuke.

Setelah agak jauh Sasuke terjatuh dan memegangi dadanya, nafasnya tersenggal. 'Kenapa kakak kembali? Dia meninggalkan aku saat aku dalam kondisi buruk!'

" Sasuke, dasar bodoh! Kau tidak apa-apa? Perlu kupanggilkan dokter?"

" Hiks hiks! Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana..." gumam Sasuke sesenggukan. Melihat itu Neji langsung memeluk Sasuke.

Sementara itu,

Kakak Sasuke menemui dokter Kakashi, " Dokter terima kasih, selama ini selalu membantu adikku!"

" Tidak apa-apa Itachi-san, silahkan duduk! Sebenarnya kondisi Sasuke sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dulu!"

" Syukurlah! Begini dok, sebenarnya saya ada permohonan untuk adik saya!"

.

.

" Dasar bodoh! Kenapa tadi kau lari sih?"omel Neji memarahi Sasuke

" Kepepet!"

" Kan bisa jalan! Kenapa harus lari?"

" Kalau jalan, nggak seru Nejiiiii...!"

" Jadi tidak seru karena kau jantungan tauk!"

" A— Maaf neji, sampai nanti ya!" Sasuke kabur lagi

" Jangan lari-lari Sasuke!" nasehat Neji

" Ya ya!"

" Aku mendengar suara Sasuke, tapi kemana dia?" tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Neji.

' Pantas saja Sasuke kabur!' batin Neji setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang.

" Dia jadi lebih sehat ya!" ucap Itachi lagi

" Anda khawatir?"

" Tentu saja... Itu hal yang wajar kan?"

" Kalau begitu kenapa anda meninggalkannya?" tanya Neji ragu, " Emm... Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku ikut campur masalah orang lain!"

Itachi terdiam sesaat, " Sepertinya, kau yang telah menjaga adikku selama ini ya! Baiklah akan kuceritakan masalahnya! Tapi tidak disini..." Itachi memberi isyarat pada Neji untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

Sasuke bersembunyi di balik semak-semak di taman, walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke sangat rindu, tapi Ia tidak mau bertemu kakaknya.

Sasuke menoleh saat didengar suara derap kaki mendekat, ' Ada orang?'

" Duduklah, o ya siapa namamu?" tanya Itachi

" Neji, Hyuuga Neji! Anda?"

' Itu kakak dan Neji, kenapa mereka bisa bersama?' tanya Sasuke sambil mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

" Uchiha Itachi! Kau kelas berapa?"

" Saya kelas 3 SMA!"

" Ooo..."

"..."

" 7 tahun yang lalu, pada saat Sasuke berumur 10 tahun. Dia sering sekali keluar masuk rumah sakit, di saat yang sama aku sedang menghadapi masalah di kantor! Aku lebih memilih urusan kantor, kau pasti tau kan? Tanpa uang aku tidak bisa mengobati Sasuke! Aku sempat tidak tahu harus berbuat apa!"

" ..."

" Aku tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaanku, tapi disisi lain aku ingin menemani Sasuke! Namun pada akhirnya, aku lebih memilih pekerjaanku dan dikirim ke Amerika. Aku tidak mungkin mengajak Sasuke bersamaku dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu, jadi aku harus merelakannya."

"..." Neji masih diam mendengarkan

" Tempat yang paling baik dan aman untuk Sasuke adalah rumah sakit, jadi kutitipkan dia disini!"

" Jadi... anda tidak meninggalkannya begitu saja?"

" Tapi Sasuke menganggap demikian kan? Karena dia tidak tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya!" ucap Itachi lirih, seperti terdengar putus asa.

Sasuke mulai menitikkan air mata saat mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

" Sasuke jadi sendirian, pasti dia merasa kesepian. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali pulang dan menjemputnya, tapi pekerjaanku selalu mengekangku. Kurasa, aku ini kakak yang sangat payah!"

" Itachi-san, jangan terlalu menyalahkan diri..." hibur Neji. " Sasuke sangat menyukai anda, dia selalu berharap anda pulang dan menemaninya! Mungkin saat ini, dia hanya merasa terguncang karena kehadiran anda yang tiba-tiba!"

" Hn?"

" Tidak semudah itu... Sasuke membenci kakak yang paling disayanginya!" lanjut Neji

Itachi tersenyum mendengar perkataan Neji, Ia merasa terhibur.

" Aku benci kakak!" teriak Sasuke yang keluar dari tempat persembunyiaannya. " Aku benci kakak yang tidak menjelaskan apapun padaku! Aku tidak tahu, jika kakak tetap diam dengan dalih demi aku!"

" Sasuke..." gumam Itachi

" Aku tahu kakak baik!" Sasuke meremas celananya " Kan sedih, padahal aku ini adikmu! Tapi tidak diberitahu apapun!"

" Sasuke maafkan kakak! Kakak memang payah!" Itachi mendekat dan memeluk Sasuke.

Merasa tidak seharusnya berada di sini, Neji beranjak pergi. Di wajahnya terlukis senyum lembut yang tampak sangat bahagia.

" Aku sangat menyayangimu kak..." ucap sasuke lirih

To Be Continued

Jyaahh... Typo masih aja nemplok di sana-sini! Yah, saya memang amatiran!

Saya harap readers tidak kapok untuk meripiu...

Sankyu...

Ripiu plis^^


	3. Chapter 3

Haiii...

Makasih ya! Buat para readers yang udah mau riview! Dan terima kasih banget buat para riviewers yang udah mau log in...

Hahaha...

Happy reading!

Terinspirasi dari **"** **Let Me Hear the Liric ****© Banri Hidaka "**

**Aku tak sendiri lagi?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing:**

**Neji x Sasuke **

Chapter sebelumnya

" Aku benci kakak!" teriak Sasuke yang keluar dari tempat persembunyiaanya. " Aku benci kakak yang tidak menjelaskan apapun padaku! Aku tidak tahu, jika kakak tetap diam dengan dalih demi aku!"

" Sasuke..." gumam Itachi

" Aku tahu kakak baik!" Sasuke meremas celananya " Kan sedih, padahal aku ini adikmu! Tapi tidak diberitahu apapun!"

" Sasuke maafkan kakak! Kakak memang payah!" Itachi mendekat dan memeluk Sasuke.

Merasa tidak seharusnya berada di sini, Neji beranjak pergi. Di wajahnya terlukis senyum lembut yang tampak sangat bahagia.

" Aku sangat menyayangimu kakak..." ucap sasuke lirih

...

Chapter 3

.

.

" Neji!" ucap Sasuke riang saat melihat Neji memasuki kamarnya

" Heh bocah, kenapa duduk di lantai?" Neji mendekati Sasuke dan berjongkok didepannya

" Bosan di tempat tidur!"jawab Sasuke santai

" Alasan macam apa itu? Cepat naik ke tempat tidur, nanti kamu bisa flu!"

" Mana ada yang seperti itu? Dasar aneh!" walaupun berkata seperti itu, tetap saja Sasuke naik ke tempat tidur.

" Tadi aku bertemu kakakmu! Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan dokter!" raut wajah Neji berubah, sedih.

" Neji!"

" Ya?"

"Aku menyukai Neji lho..." lanjut Sasuke sambil tersenyum. " Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku ingin mengatakannya!"

" Bodoh!" Neji mengacak rambut Sasuke gemas

" Nggak seperti biasanya, Neji nggak marah!"

" Aku ini mengkhawatirkanmu tau! Kau pikir, untuk alasan apa aku selalu datang kemari?"

" Neji..." ucap Sasuke kalem

_Flashback_

" _Kemungkinan Sasuke bisa sembuh jika di operasi di rumah sakit khusus. Tapi untuk kesana, tempatnya sangat jauh! Terlalu jauh..." ucap Itachi pada Neji di koridor rumah sakit._

_Neji termenung, " Jadi maksud Itachi-san..."_

" _Sasuke harus dipindah! Kau mau membujuknya?"_

_End flashback_

Tiba- tiba Neji memeluk Sasuke, " Cepatlah sembuh Sasuke!"

Mata Sasuke membulat, " Apa ini, ucapan perpisahan? Apa yang dikatakan Nii-san padamu?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya

" ..." Neji menatap Sasuke diam

" Aku akan pulang kan? Aku pasti pulang, soalnya Nii-san telah menjemputku!" mata Sasuke mulai berkaca

" Sasuke..."

" Nii-san pasti bilang akan memindahkanku ke RS lain...Aku tidak mau dipindah Neji! Aku mau disini saja!"

" Sasuke, kau ingin sembuh kan? Kau selalu bilang, ingin membuat Itachi-san tersenyum kan? Kau ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula kan?" bujuk Neji

" Kau tidak mengerti Neji, aku akan dipindah ke tempat yang jauh! Sangat jauh Neji..."

" Tapi Sas..."

" Aku tahu!" Sasuke memotong perkataan Neji, " Aku ini orang yang menanti di operasi! Aku sudah mendengarnya dari dulu!"

" Lalu apa lagi Sasuke? Itu artinya, ada kemungkinan kau untuk sembuh! Kau pernah bilang kan, kalau jangan menbuang masa depan?"

Air mata Sasuke tumpah tak terbendung, membuat Neji sedikit merasa bersalah.

' Padahal aku hanya ingin bersama Neji saja, kenapa Neji malah menyuruhku pergi? Kenapa harus berpisah?' batin Sasuke, Ia tak sanggup mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Neji.

Neji memeluk Sasuke lagi, " Maaf, karena aku tidak memahamimu..."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Neji pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Masih menangis, Sasuke melihat kepergian Neji, " Padahal bukan salahmu, Neji..." gumamnya parau.

.

.

" Neji!"

Neji menoleh dan mendapati Itachi berdiri tidak jauh dibelakangnya, " Itachi-san!"

" Kelihatannya kau tidak baik!"  
Neji melirik Itachi, ' Wajahmu tidak lebih baik dariku Itachi-san! Bahkan terlihat lebih kusut!' Batin Neji

" Ya, aku sedikit bersitegang padanya saat membicarakan mengenai kepindahannya!" ucap Neji dengan menundukkan wajahnya. " Apa hanya operasi yang bisa menyembuhkannya?"

" Seharusnya memang begitu. Pada dasarnya, Sasuke kutempatkan disini agar bisa dioperasi untuk menahan tubuh lemahnya! Intinya, untuk mempersiapkan kondisi tubuhnya untuk di operasi!"

" Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak secepatnya Sasuke di operasi?"

Itachi menghela nafas panjang, " Semakin lama, keadaannya akan semakin sulit karena kondisi tubuhnya semakin lemah. Hal ini terlalu berat untuk Sasuke! Kalaupun operasinya sukses, itu hanya akan menyambung hidupnya hingga 3-4 tahun saja! Kalau bisa lebih dari itu, maka Sasuke bisa dikatakan sembuh!"

" ..." Neji terkejut mendengar penjelasan Itachi

" Kudengar presentase suksesnya hanya 50%"lanjut Itachi , wajahnya tertunduk lesu

" Apa? Tidak mungkin..."

" Itachi-san, Neji-kun!" panggil Sakura yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh mendekat, " Sasuke... Kami sudah berbagi tugas untuk mencarinya, tapi... Dia tidak ditemukan dimanapun!"

.

.

" Haa... Kelihatannya aku tersesat!" Sasuke sweatdrop dengan kebodohannya sendiri," Padahal niatku kan hanya jalan-jalan!" Sasuke berjongkok dan memegang kepalanya

" Kakak tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke menoleh dan didapatinya anak laki-laki berusia kurang lebih 7 tahun, " Hehehe... Aku tersesat!"

" Memangnya kakak mau kemana?"

" Aku mau pulang kerumah sakit!"

" Kenapa pulangnya kerumah sakit! Ah, kebetulan aku juga akan kerumah sakit, sekalian saja deh..." Anak itu tersenyum manis, rambut mirip durennya terlihat mencolok.

" Namaku Naruto, kakak siapa?" tanya anak itu

" Aku Sasuke! Kau sendirian ya?"

" Ya, ayahku sedang kerumah sakit menjemput ibu! Aku juga mau kesana..." jawab Naruto semangat " Ayo!" Naruto menggandeng jari telunjuk Sasuke

" Ibumu sakit?" tanya Sasuke memecah kesunyian

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, " Ibuku melahirkan adikku!"

" Benarkah? Selamat ya... Kau sudah punya adik!"

" Kakak sakit apa?" tanya Naruto polos

" Aa_ jantung kakak sedikit bermasalah!" Sasuke menjawab ragu

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, " Ibuku juga agak lemah jantungnya! Makanya, untuk melahirkan bayi katanya nggak mungkin! Tapi dengan bersikeras, ibu mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa!"

" Begitulah Naruto, orang tua memang selalu menjaga anaknya!"

Naruto tersenyum bangga, " Kita sudah sampai!" ucapnya riang. " Itu ayah dan ibuku, dan juga adikku!" Naruto berlari mendekati mereka. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

" Naruto! Akhirnya kau sampai sini juga ya?" ayah Naruto mengacak rambut anaknya gemas. " Kau sudah berusaha ya? Hahaha... Maaf ya, ayah meninggalkanmu di rumah sendirian.."

Naruto tertawa, " Ibu?"

" Lihat Naruto, ibu tidak apa-apa kan!" ibu Naruto terlihat sangat ceria dan enerjik. Sasuke sempat tidak percaya bahwa orang itu punya penyakit yang sama dengannya.

" Lihatlah, ini adikmu! Manis kan? Syukurlah, dengan kemungkinan yang sangat kecil, ibu tak menyerah... Jadi kau bisa melihat adikmu kan!"

Kebahagiaan mereka menyentuh hati Sasuke, dengan langkah perlahan Ia beranjak pergi. ' Aku malu sekali, aku selalu melarikan diri... Padahal ada orang yang berjuang sangat keras! Aku tak boleh begini terus... Aku harus berusaha, untuk diriku sendiri...' Sasuke berhenti sejenak, Ia menemukan 2 orang yang paling disayanginya di koridor RS '...Dan demi orang-orang yang selalu menjagaku!'

" Nii-san..."

Itachi menoleh dan berlari mendekat, segera Ia memeluk Sasuke " Syukurlah kau selamat Sasuke!"

" Nii-san..."

Neji mengepalkan tangannya, " SI BEGO SATU INIIIII!"

" Neji?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Neji

" Dasar bodoh! Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu tau! Kami mencarimu kemana-mana... Sampai dimarahi ibu-ibu gendut segala!" omel Neji tiada henti

" Dasar pemarah! Yang penting kan aku tak apa-apa..."

" Huh... Terserah deh!"

Sasuke berpaling pada Itachi dan menarik nafas pelan " Nii, aku mau di operasi!"

...

' Hari ini adalah hari kepindahan Sasuke' Neji mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, tidak ada jawaban. Kemudian Ia memutuskan untuk masuk saja.

Neji melihat Sasuke menatap atau lebih tepatnya melamun di depan jendela kamarnya. Didekatinya Sasuke" Sasuke? Ngapain melamun begitu?"

" Huaaaa... Kamu datang dari mana?"ucap Sasuke terlonjak kaget

" Ya dari pintu dong!" jawab Neji santai

" Masa?"

" Kau pikir mau datang darimana?"Neji bersandar di dinding samping jendela, "Aku tidak melihat kakakmu! Kemana dia?"

" Dia datang kok, tapi cuma sebentar kemudian dia pergi lagi! Soalnya, sekarang dia sibuk mempersiapkan banyak hal!"

" Mengenai kepindahanmu ya?"

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

" Hei kenapa diam?"Neji mencubit pipi Sasuke

" Awwww... Sakit Neji!"

" Makanya jawab pertanyaanku!"

Sasuke memajukan bibirnya sebal, kemudian menunduk " Neji, Kau tau? Aku akan di operasi di Amerika! Amerika itu sangat jauh lho, amat sangat jauh!"

" Soal itu ya, aku sudah dengar dari Itachi-san!" ucap Neji datar

Sasuke tertawa getir, " Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih?"

" Ada yang mengganjal dihatimu? Tawamu terdengar aneh!"

" Aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa bertemu Neji lagi?"

" Jangan berpikir macam-macam! Kita pasti bertemu lagi..."Neji mengacak rambut Sasuke

" Kalau aku pergi, Neji tidak rindu padaku?"

" Tidak!"

" Begitu ya?"Sasuke tertunduk sedih

" Tidak salah lagi! Aku pasti merindukanmu..."lanjut Neji, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya menatap mata Neji.

Kemudian beranjak menuju lemari di sudut ruangan, " Neji, lihat!" Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah boneka Teddy Bear ukuran jumbo pada Neji. " Ini kudapatkan sebagai hadiah perayaan keluar rumah sakit dari Nii-san! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Neji mengangguk, " Bagus!"

" Aku heran, kenapa Nii-san memberiku boneka! Padahal aku kan laki-laki..."

" Memangnya salah memberi boneka pada laki-laki? Dan kupikir boneka itu mirip denganmu!"

Wajah Sasuke merona, " Aku tidak segendut itu Neji! Tolong dicatat dan digaris bawahi ya!"ujarnya sewot

" Sasuke..." nada bicara neji berubah, lebih lembut dan didekatinya Sasuke. Kemudian Ia memegang tangannya, " Cepat sembuh ya..."

Mata Sasuke mulai sembab, ' Tidak lama lagi Nii-san pasti datang! Aku akan berpisah dengan Neji! Aku tidak mau...' batin Sasuke sedih

Tiba-tiba suasana kamar itu menjadi hening, mereka larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

" Sasuke! Ayo berangkat... Eh ada Neji juga!"tiba-tiba Itachi memasuki kamar, " Kau sudah ucapkkan selamat tinggal pada Neji, Sasuke?"

" Neji! Aku pergi ya..."gumam Sasuke lirih, tapi masih dapat didengar Neji.

" ..."Neji tidak menjawab

" Neji terima kasih ya! Selama ini kau telah membantu kami, terutama membantu Sasuke! Jadi..." perkataan Itachi di potong Neji

" Maaf Itachi-san, aku pinjam Sasuke dulu!" Neji menarik lengan Sasuke menuju atap rumah sakit

'Neji? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?'

.

.

Neji membuka pintu atap dan melangkah keluar diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya, " Maaf, tapi bagaimanapun juga untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu!"

"..." Sasuke mendengarkan Neji

" Sejak bertemu denganmu di atap ini, kupikir kau bocah aneh yang hebat! Kau selalu megatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan dengan blak-blakan. Makanya aku juga ingin mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Karena Sasukelah yang bisa memahamiku!"

" ..."

" Kau telah mengubahku! Makanya... Kehadiranmu sangat penting bagiku! Aku menyukaimu Sasuke!"

Air mata membelah pipi putih Sasuke, " Neji... Aku hiks hiks takut mati! Aku takut pada kemungkinan yang 50% itu. Jika aku mati, aku tak bisa mendengar suara Neji lagi kan?"

' Kenapa tubuh mungil ini memikul beban yang begitu berat! Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?' batin Neji lalu dipegangnya pipi Sasuke, mengusap air mata itu " Jangan menangis!" ucapnya sebelum Ia mendekatkan bibirnya untuk menyentuh bibir mungil Sasuke. Lembut dan hangat, Neji sangat menyukainya.

" Neji?"

" Kau tau? Saat aku merasa muak dengan semua yang menimpaku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suaramu yang memintaku untuk berteman denganmu. Tiba-tiba saja hatiku merasa tenang. Tidakkah kau berpikir itu hal yang luar biasa? Hanya dengan suaramu, kau telah menyelamatkanku! Masa kamu yang seperti itu akan mati, hmm? Aku akan selalu berdoa, agar operasinya bisa berhasil!" kata Neji panjang lebar

Sasuke hanya diam...

' Dulu aku selalu sendirian, dan aku selalu berharap suatu saat akan muncul seseorang yang menganggapku dibutuhkan. Bagiku sendiri, kehadiran Neji sangat membantuku. Neji yang sangat kusuka, orang yang telah memberiku banyak jenis perasaan. Aku tak akan ragu lagi! Aku juga telah berubah karena Neji!'Sasuke mengusap air matanya

" Neji!" panggilnya

" Hn?"

" Aku akan mencoba untuk bergantung pada kemungkinan yang 50% itu! Tapi sebagai imbal baliknya, Neji jangan menghubungiku ya!"

" Sasuke?"

" Karena Neji sudah mempercayaiku, aku harus berusaha sendiri agar cepat sembuh! Iya kan?" Sasuke memperlihatkan senyum manisnya, walaupun matanya masih agak sembab.

" Sasuke! Aku..." Neji tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, " Walaupun pedih karena tidak bisa bertemu, tapi aku yakin bahwa kau pasti sembuh!"

" Makanya, kalau aku bisa datang kesini lagi dengan jantung yang sehat! Aku akan mengirimimu surat! Isinya ' Aku sudah sembuh lho!'. Soalnya datang menemui Neji adalah hal yang paling kuinginkan, jadi..."

Neji mendekat dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Tunggu aku ya!" lanjut Sasuke.

" Seberapa lamapun kau datang, aku akan menunggumu!" Neji melepas pelukannya, " Ulurkan tanganmu!" perintahnya.

Neji merogoh saku jaketnya dan memberikan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

" Origami burung?"

" Emm.. ya, habis aku tak punya uang untuk membelikanmu hadiah perpisahan! Maaf ya!"

" Tak apa! Aku suka kok..."

" Aku selalu ingat perkataanmu untuk merentangkan masa depan! Jadi kupikir itu mirip dengan burung! Makanya kubuat itu..."jelas Neji

" Hahahaha... pemikiran yang hebat Neji!" Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Neji

" Hahahahaha... Hebat kan? Yah, bisa dibilang ini sebagai permulaan menjadi seorang penulis cerita anak!"

" Eh?"

" Seperti katamu, aku akan mencobanya! Meski membutuhkan waktu lama, aku akan berusaha... Ya, aku akan memikirkan pengalamanku sendiri supaya bisa menuangkan dalam karya cipta khas buatanku. Makanya, kaupun jangan menyerah! Dan datanglah kembali padaku!"

" Iya, karena Neji adalah tempat dimana aku akan pulang..."Sasuke tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan .

...

**Musim semi 6 tahum kemudian**

" Tukang pos ya?" tanya Hanabi pada Hinata yang berada di ruang tamu.

" Ya!"jawab Hinata singkat

" Pantas saja, Neji-nii langsung keluar!"

" Dia jadi peka sekali pada suara motor tukang pos! Seperti menunggu surat dari seseorang saja!" Hinata berkata sambil membalik majalah yang dibacanya

" Jangan suka membicarakan orang..." kata Neji yang tiba-tiba datang

" Bagaimana Nii? Sudah datang, surat yang kau tunggu?" tanya Hinata

" Belum... Hanabi tolong belikan aku ballpoint! Nih uangnya..."

Hanabi mengangguk semangat, " Kembaliannya untukku ya Nii..." ucapnya sambil berlari

" Hn..."

" Neji-nii, cerita kali ini sudah selesai?"tanya Hinata

" Sudah, nih!"Neji menyerahkan naskah pada Hinata, ' Sasuke, lihat! Aku telah jadi penulis cerita anak! Walau butuh 6 tahun untuk itu...!'batinnya

" Aku bangga sekali pada Nii, sampai-sampai aku lupa pada kelakuan Nii yang menyebalkan dulu..."

" Begitu ya?"

" Neji-Niiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"Hanabi yang telah kembali, berlari mendekati Neji, " Nih ballpointnya. Oh iya, kakak dapat ini!"

" Origami burung?"

" Kudapat dari kakak laki-laki bermata onyx yang sangat indah di perempatan jalan!"

Tanpa berkata apapun Neji berlari, rasanya orang yang dinantinya selama ini telah datang, ' Sasuke...'

" Neji-nii Mau kemana sih? Kenapa lari-lari begitu?"

" Biarkan saja... Hanabi lihat, ini naskah cerita Neji-nii yang paling baru!" Hinata menunjukan naskah itu pada hanabi

" Ceritanya tentang apa?"

" Tentang anak laki-laki yang mencari jiwanya yang hilang... Sendirian!"

_**Sekali lagi, perdengarkan suara itu**_

_**Aku ingin kau mengobati jiwaku yang kering**_

_**Suaramu telah menyelamatkanku**_

" Disini ditulis, ' Mereka adalah malaikat dan salah satunya kehilangan sayap, dimanakah Ia harus mencari sayapnya? Di dalam diri mereka sendiri!**'** begitu!" kata Hinata melanjutkan

_**Mendengarnya membuatku merasa nyaman**_

_**Meski saat tahu artinya ' Sesuatu yang penting' membuatku merasa getir**_

_**Bukankah suatu saat**_

_**Kau akan kembali kepadaku**_

_**Perasaan saling membutuhkan antara satu sama lain**_

_**Telah membuat hal yang hilang terlahir kembali**_

_**Seperti jiwa manusia**_

_**Yang melahirkan berbagai macam perasaan**_

_**Senang**_

_**Sedih**_

_**Hangat**_

_**Lembut**_

Neji terus berlari hingga dilihatnya sosok yang selama ini dinantinya,

" Neji...!"panggil sosok itu lirih

_**Suara itu**_

_**Telah kutemukan jiwaku yang hilang**_

_**Perasaanmu padaku**_

_**Tersimpan rapi dalam diriku**_

" Sasuke akhirnya kau kembali!" Neji mendekat dan memeluk Sasuke

_**Dengan suaramu yang sangat kusuka**_

**...The end...**

Akhirnya jadi last chap deehhh...

Minna riview ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Y... (dibekep Sasuke!)

Sasuke : Hahaha... Maafkan tunangan saya ya!

Kaira : Honey! Ngapain sih, dateng tiba-tiba begitu!

Sasuke : Readers mau riview kan? Kasihan tunangan saya yang bikin fic ini dengan susah payah... Saya nggak tega liat dia sedih!

Kaira : *Blush*


End file.
